


渡 3

by coeurtendre



Category: r1se, 张颜齐
Genre: M/M, 齐七哈尔 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurtendre/pseuds/coeurtendre
Summary: 我在等那因果渡魂、渡魄、渡我。——《荒城渡》





	渡 3

北京的一月是很冷的。  
平地起一阵狂风，在林立的高楼间化为柄柄利刃，尖啸着贴着人脸而过。  
薄海把自己裹成一团，揣着手走进宠物店，报上姓名后等店员将二十七抱出来。他一边等，一边漫无边际地想：这事也算巧，正好到紧要关头的时候张颜齐要回重庆了。否则还得想办法把二十七带出来，总不能让他在张颜齐眼前变成人形吧。等这事办完我必得回西湖边窝着，谁喊都不出来。  
张颜齐那个团的运营团队颇为人性化，年末给他们放了十来天假。他要回家，本打算将二十七一只猫寄在宠物店里。薄海那几天正担心着二十七的情况。按理说这时间到了，二十七该化形了。但毕竟这猫身是他们硬造出来的，和妖物化形还是不一样，谁都不知道接下来的事会不会顺利发生。最好的打算是把二十七放在眼前，几个老妖怪合力帮他化形。 那天薄海打电话给张颜齐，旁敲侧击问二十七情况。张颜齐言语间提到不忍心让七哥一只猫在春节时候呆在宠物店的时候，薄海嘴上不录破绽，心里松了好大一口气。  
于是赶紧喊上自二十七出事之后就从妖管局离职的狐狸，打算在北京住一阵，等二十七差不多恢复了再走。  
张颜齐前一天出发前把二十七寄在了宠物店，今天就是薄海预约来带二十七的日子。  
等店员把二十七抱出来的时候，薄海还是深感震惊。作为猫的前主人，他也不好意思跟张颜齐多联系。虽然听说二十七被养得很壮实，眼前堪比一只中型犬大小的黑猫还是让他颇感震惊。  
他接过手，心想这不会是当初狐狸捏猫的时候夹带私心，比照的是狐狸的大小吧。  
二十七早已知道薄海会来接他，看到薄海来了就放心地睡过去了。他太困了。不知为何，他这段时间来日日犯困。虽则身为猫，每天睡个二十小时也不为过，但他觉得有些奇怪：他原本只睡十来个小时，现在却几乎没有特别清醒的时候。不过这次张颜齐要回家没法带上他，他知道是一回事，生气（？）是另一回事。昨天趁张颜齐还在家，他一整天里放弃了睡眠尽缠着闹他了。譬如跳到行李箱里不出来。他跳一次，张颜齐就会把他抱出来一次。战况焦灼，整个battle过程大概从中午持续到傍晚。虽然最后被张颜齐提溜出了房间。

“这是我捏出来的？”  
二十七眼皮还没睁开就听到一道震惊的女声。他抬眼一看，是一个穿着火红毛衣，留着长卷发的女性。  
黎曼叉着腰低头看着二十七，也颇为费解。“我真的是照着正常黑猫给他捏的身体。我也怕出问题啊。”  
薄海挥挥手，说：“这是小事。我之前已经看过了，他的状态和我们估计的差不多。我们趁着这两天晚上辛苦点，让他早点化形。”  
他蹲下来，看着二十七的眼睛，说：“二十七啊，你听得懂我们说话。哎，实话告诉你，你真不是普通猫。”  
我也知道我不普通。二十七心想。毕竟也没有猫会识人言的。  
那么如我所料，我是妖怪吗？  
薄海又叹了口气。“你是二十七。你不会愿意一直是现在这个样子的……总之，你化形了之后应该能想起来以前的事。”

薄海是住在西湖边的乌龟妖。他也记不清自己活了多久了。但认识这只小黑猫的时候他应该还算年轻气盛吧。那时候他爱和白蛇吵架——起因大约是为了争夺吕洞宾扔下来的一颗仙丹。总之，看白蛇教一只不像妖精的猫妖道，他自然百般不顺眼。这么些年，白蛇也走了好多年了。他别的做不了什么，白蛇托他照看猫的小事总能做到的。  
这小黑猫也算是争气了。虽然难免调皮捣蛋，偶尔行事跳脱，总还能称得上是一声稳重。只是他不参与世事多年，看小猫为了世间不消停的妖怪惹的祸行色匆匆，乃至因为妖管局的糟心事损去修为实在可惜。亏得狐狸有本事造肉身，否则小猫便是七魂六魄皆在，寄魂在那没灵的死物上恐也难长久。

“诶，老乌龟”，黎曼突然抬头道，“你要不给他盖件衣服？我怕他赤身裸体化形之后看见我把我打死。”  
黎曼觊觎二十七的事妖界少有人不知。妖怪能活个千把年，露水情缘自然不足为奇。也因此，恪守清规、洁身自好的二十七为妖怪们称奇，见到百般挑逗而不得的黎曼也少不了调侃。薄海闻言也不诧异，自去取来一件长风衣给睡在地上的黑猫盖上。黎曼虽然素日言行无忌，做事却最讲义气。

二十七意识还不是清醒。梦里光怪陆离，一会是灯光迷乱的酒吧，一会是和跂踵打斗的场面。别墅衣帽间里被他扯出线头的毛衣，江南小院墙角被他踩坏的兰花，每日晚归后会练习键盘到日光初现的偶像艺人，沈腰潘鬓手持长剑的清贫文人……跂踵呢！我还活着吗？

二十七猛地睁开眼。入眼一片昏暗。他喘着气，各种记忆闪现着，眼前阵阵黑影，一时不知今夕何夕。他动了动手指，原来是变回人形了啊。他看着天花板，默念着咒语。什么也没有发生。没有法力了。  
黎曼在睡觉。薄海窝在沙发上看电视，看到二十七从里间走出来，笑了笑。  
“记起来了吗？”  
二十七闭了闭眼，点头。“给你们添麻烦了。”  
二十七知道薄海自白蛇娘娘死后就不出门了，不与世事多年。便是黎曼年纪和他差不多，她也是狐族的核心人物，事情肯定也不少。  
“这都是小事。只是你现在得重新修炼，恐怕不容易。你魂魄也不稳，这段时间还是先用猫身比较容易。”  
二十七走到沙发边，坐下来，没有什么表情。  
薄海其实心里也觉得奇怪。没有哪个妖怪失去修为之后还能保持镇定的。而小猫向来都不是很在意自身修为。当年白蛇教小猫修炼，他因为觉得小猫不像是正路子出身的妖怪、恐怕不妥，阻拦白蛇的时候，白蛇说小猫无欲无求，恐怕是神仙，没什么好担心的。现在想来，白蛇说的恐怕不错——他这把年纪了，从未听说过那个妖怪被跂踵这样的神怪打灭了还能保存完整魂魄，甚至寄魂在死物上的。罢，个人有个人的缘法。  
“你现在记忆完整了，我也就不为你担心了。等张颜齐回北京，你就到他那去吧。虽然你魂灯肯定会亮，但没有法力，你看起来就是普通的猫。妖管局那群人找不到你的。你先在张颜齐那养着，我看他对你也是不错的。”  
二十七想了想，这恐怕是现存最好的办法了。其一，他毕竟做了张颜齐的猫，不是万不得已总不好突然消失不见。其二，他现在这样的状态还需要这个猫身修炼。张颜齐家里安安静静的，没什么不好。张颜齐也算会照顾人。其三，他没有法力的时候妖管局那几个以为他魂飞魄散的妖怪也识别不出他。他有了法力总不至于让那几个无能的妖怪伤害到张颜齐。况且他们也没法对普通人类动手。  
“好。”

只是几个远离世事的妖怪没有料到形势变化之快。二十七重创跂踵之后才不到一年，大疫还是迅速蔓延了开来。  
张颜齐也不得不因为疫情提前回到北京。  
“薄老师，谢谢您照顾七哥了。这些日子真的麻烦了，您回去注意安全啊，我看浙江省也是重灾区。”薄海这一世在外用的身份是专攻佛学的哲学院教授。他接过张颜齐送的年节礼——一箱实用的口罩，喝了口茶，略微寒暄了几句后就离开去赶飞机了。二十七知道薄海非常想回到南方。虽然是不畏寒暑的老妖，薄海还是比较喜欢温暖湿润的南方天气。此间事了，自不必多留。  
这是早就说好的，二十七并没有在意。 他在意的是眼前人。  
他没有想到他能化人形之后，虽然暂时还没有法力，但他却能看到福泽——发着光的福泽从张颜齐身上缓缓地旋转、上升、飘散，一部分金色的光缓缓地附着在他身上，一层层的温暖蔓延了上来。  
他不是凡人。  
不，这一点都不重要。二十七的视线模糊了。他看到眼前的身影越来越大，他被捧了起来。“我们七哥这几天过的怎么样呀？哎你怎么又胖了，薄老师想必把你养得很好吧，看来你是乐不思蜀了，哼气气……哎，你怎么流眼泪了？家里应该没有粉尘的呀……”张颜齐说着转头看了看周围，又担忧地看着他：“七哥你不会是生病了吧？家里还有滴眼液，你等我找找啊，别是结膜感染了……”

二十七活了好多年了。他也曾经是一只普通的小猫。懵懵懂懂地，被一个清矍文人用一把盐聘回家。 他还记着那文人暖和的手掌，衣袖上的皂荚香。文人家贫，他没有鱼鰌虮虾儿吃，尽食书房里的老鼠去了。有时候他上蹿下跳，最是爱撕那人新写的字。那人会笑着把他拎起来，直到他们能够对视：你这个小老虎呀，怎么把我写给你的诗给撕坏了呢？后来他认字了，才知道他撕坏的是那首文人写给他的诗《赠於菟》。文人说：“你不喜欢我叫你小老虎吗？好吧，人都有名字，我的小老虎也要有名字。就叫你二十七了！你帮我抓了二十七只老鼠了！”他扭过头，很嫌弃，那么随意的名字！可是每次文人叫他二十七的时候他都很快活。  
那时候的他是快活的，那么快活呀。他好动，家里老鼠捕尽了之后便日日翻着屋檐墙头找新鲜。他在朱门富户里看妇女们打马 ，也在巷口看各色人物关扑。到得冬日天凉，他贪恋文人怀里温暖，便整日里窝着不动弹，在窗外雨声里听那文人说些无法对外人言说的时局抱负 。那时候他不懂，为何街头巷口那般热闹，文人却还是常常叹气。偶尔他趴在文人温暖的手臂边看他写字，文人也会笑着教他认字，然后怔忪起来。他知道文人恨他空有一身文才武学，却囿于世事，只能与它相守。  
后来他随文人走了很多地方，他看得乡野间瘦不成形的人们击鼓吹箫乞雨，看得县官乡绅鱼肉百姓。后来文人死了。他还活着。  
可是他不懂得死。  
他觉得文人不会死。他觉得文人和别人不一样——他身上冒着热热的金光，总是让他想舔一口，尝尝是什么味道。别人都没有，没有任何一个人身上有那样的金光。别人都明哲保身，趋炎附势，没有人像文人一样。  
他始终不相信文人死了。他一次次地去找那捧金光，年复一年、沧海桑田。那些年里他也一次次被人们抓住，被拿着鱼盐聘走，大多要他抓鼠，也有看他皮毛光鲜当作呼来喝去的玩物的。他到过岭南，入过巴山，也终于有一天去到燕地。他看着人间变换，活了一年又一年，慢慢懂得了那文人的言语和志气。渐渐地，他有了神魂、人形。 一条住在西子湖畔的白蛇说他是成妖了，见他稚嫩，便教了他妖怪道理。临别时，白蛇娘娘说：你道成妖需要甚么心性么？不择手段、有欲有求。别管是贪嗔痴，是欲念便得长久。我看你这个小东西看起来赤条条无欲无求的，不像是个妖怪，倒像是神仙！  
他不管是妖是神，是人是畜，只觉得世间众生都无甚分别。有那勤俭持家的慈眉妇人劝自己儿媳上吊殉夫，看着那新修的贞节牌坊喜不自胜的 。有那窃国跋扈的大官在发妻病逝后悲不自抑相随而去的 。有那文名颇著的儒生无胆赴死觍颜投降 。  
这世间悲藏喜，喜藏悲，何曾只有一种欲念，一种慈悲。  
这便是活着，是世间。有没有他其实没有什么分别。  
可是他还是想要活着。  
白蛇娘娘说错了。他怎么会没有执念？他在心里说，才不是。他要找那捧金光啊。

他伸出爪子抱住了张颜齐的脖子。很温暖。  
他找到了。  
原来一切都有前缘。  
他教他君子不器、吾道不孤，所以他愿意一次次去做那些不符合妖怪行事之道，却是他认为他会开心的事。他只是一只猫，他生来肆意妄为，可是他一直记得文人死前说的“与其苟且偷生，寄望于无双国士，不如自己去成为国士。君子之德风，小人之德草。很多事不做怎么知道会不会有作为呢？事是做出来的啊。要是有更多人懂这个道理就好了。”  
他恨世上少有君子，害得他孤立无援。他恨无人听得他的话，所以他就学着去做。  
原来是他身上的金光让他一只最普通不过的猫成了妖。是因为他的言传身教，他才会去做那些无人愿意做的事，才会在魂魄飘散之际再次遇见了他。  
这一次，他还是少年。  
二十七看向张颜齐的眼睛。他用歌词针砭时弊，他知世情却依然反抗着不合理的桎梏，他抓住一切机会鼓励追随他的人。纵然不知前情故事，他依然还是那个万马齐喑里当仁不让、刀光剑影里谈笑风生的人。  
只是这一次他还年轻。  
这一世便让他来守着他吧。


End file.
